When a calling party places a wireless call, the approximate location of the calling party can be determined. Currently, the location of the particular cell from which the calling party placed the wireless call can be automatically determined and conveyed to a called party. More precise calling party location information is also available, especially once enhanced 911 (E911) systems are in place. In addition, some wireless telephones have integrated global positioning system (GPS) receivers, where the GPS receivers provide precise latitude and longitude (i.e., geocode) information, making location information readily available.
There are a number of mechanisms in place for conveying calling party location information along with a call, either to a network element or directly to the called party. While, on one hand, there are many situations in which a wireless calling party may want his or her location to be known, such as for medical emergencies, traffic accidents, etc., there are, on the other and, many situations where a wireless calling party may want to keep his or her location anonymous or alter his or her location information.